


To Protect Her

by AndyHood



Category: Roseanne
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, episode Crime and Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHood/pseuds/AndyHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were Dan's thoughts the night in Crime and Punishment when he learned what happened to Jackie and what happened when he confronted Fisher about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Protect Her

"Fischer beat the crap out of her" echoed Roseanna's words in Dan's head.

He couldn't believe it, he believed that Jackie had finally found a man to be happy with, he had like Fischer. But now he couldn't believe he would like someone that would hit a woman like that. Roseanna had told him many months after their marriage what it was really like at her parent's house. How their Dad physically abused them for anything he deemed bad. And suddenly all the bruises he remembered every seeing on her made since. Roseanna had also revealed that while she usually got the worst of it, her Dad would also hit Jackie and their mother. The beating's had affected Jackie the most, and many of her self-esteem problems stemmed from it.

But to hear Jackie saying that she was okay and she just didn't want anyone to know about it. To see her crying as Roseanna led her to the bathroom was just too much. Dan didn't think as he grabbed his jacket from the hanger and walked out the door to his truck.

He might complain about Jackie but she was like a sister to him and nobody had a right to do that to his sister. It was Dan that had insisted that Jackie move in with them after they had gotten married so that she would no longer be in that house. It had been a miserable two year but it had been worth it to see that smile that Jackie would give him when she thought he wasn't looking.

Dan was in a calm state when he knocked on the door to Fischer's apartment. At first he thought that maybe he wasn't home but the door finally opened to reveal Fischer standing there.

"Dan," said Fischer looking surprised, "Wasn't expecting you."

"Hey Fischer, can I come in."

"Sure, can I get you a beer Dan?" asked Fischer acting like nothing had happened, like he was still Dan's friend.

"No, no need" said Dan, "I just need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah what about?" asked Fischer taking a swig from the beer he had opened. Dan didn't miss the slight apprehension in his voice.

"Jackie stopped by the house tonight"

Fischer studied his bottle, "So she told Roseanna, knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut."

Dan was shocked at Fischer's confession. He didn't even look guilty, he looked annoyed that he had been caught.

"How could you do that! How could you do that to Jackie!" yelled Dan pushing the table out of the way, startling Fischer in dropping the bottle.

"It was your wife's fault! If she could just butt out then we would have been fine" said Fischer. "But no your wife's big mouth had to be everywhere. Maybe you should do what I did, Man up and learn how to control your woman."

Dan saw red and he lunged at the other man. "You're not a real man Fischer, real men do not hit women" he yelled slamming his fist repeatedly into Fischer's face. He only let up when Fischer's nose gave away from under his fist did Dan drop him.

"You're going to pay for this Dan" spat Fischer as he crawled away from Dan.

"Maybe Fischer, but lay a hand on Jackie again and your nose won't be the only thing I break" warned Dan, his voice deadly serious. This was a side of Dan that no one saw and it chilled Fischer to the bone to see the fun loving man look as hard as ice.

Dan left Fischer on the floor blood leaking from his nose. He didn't see Fischer lung for the telephone as soon as he cleared the doorway.

Dan began to cool down in the truck as he drove home. Enough to notice the dull throbbing coming from his knuckles as he gripped the steering wheel to tightly. He realized as he looked at them that he had busted the knuckles on his right hand when he punched Fischer. He couldn't believe that a man would dare beat on a woman. Worst of all Fischer had suggested he did the same with his Rosey. Rosey was the love of his live, her bossy attitude and sarcastic remarks included. Dan couldn't even imagine a broken Rosey, one who was weak and submissive. Dan would rather die than ever see that happen to Roseanne.

Knowing that he would be in the dog house when he arrived home he briefly stopped to pick up a bucket of chicken. The kids needed something to eat since everyone had missed dinner. Dan knew as he parked that he would be in trouble. He just hoped that Roseanne would still be at the hospital with Jackie and he would be able to clean up a bit before they got home. He barely made it through the door before Roseanne was in the living room.

"Where have you been" she asked.

"Out" answered Dan trying to hide his hand behind his body with the bucket of chicken as he entered the kitchen. But Roseanne knew him to well.

"What did you do?!" demanded Roseanne. Dan didn't say anything, he knew she would put the pieces together as soon as she saw his knuckles. "You beat him up" she accused. "Oh, God, Dan, you didn't KILL him, and go out for chicken afterwards did you?"

"No I didn't kill him but I wanted to. And of course I did, what did you expect me to do!" demanded Dan. "Just sit here and allow that bastard to get away with what he did to Jackie?!"

"Dan?" came the voice of Jackie as she descended the stairs, to stare between Dan and Roseanne. Jackie took one look at Dan's hand and looked horrified.

"Dan tell me you didn't" demanded Jackie.

Dan didn't meet her eyes. "He got what was coming to him" he reasoned as he sat in his arm chair.

"Why did you do that, you ruined everything!" yelled Jackie.

Dan couldn't help but feel hurt, hurt that Jackie didn't see how wrong this situation was. But most of all that Jackie believed that this was the best she deserved. Dan cursed her Father once again.

"Jackie, you know that this wouldn't have been the last time, you know better" said Dan gently.

More tears filled Jackie's eyes as she looked at Dan. She wondered why she couldn't find a guy like him instead of the losers that she always picked. Before she could say any of this there was a knock on the door. Roseanne opened the door to reveal Joe in full uniform.

"Hey Rosey" said Joe.

"What are you doing here Joe?" asked Roseanne.

"I'm sorry Roseanne but Dan theirs been an assault charge laid against you. We're going to have to bring you in."

"What no" argued Roseanna as Joe pulled out his handcuffs.

"It's okay Rosey" said Dan as he stood up. "Joe's just doing his job."

Jackie began to cry as they led Dan away and it broke Dan's heart to see. "It's okay Jackie don't cry"

As the police led him away Dan couldn't help but think that it had been worth it. Dan would do anything to protect his family, even going to jail because nobody hurt his family, no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my mind, please review!


End file.
